Fuel/water separation filters are commonly used in contemporary internal combustion engines. As fuel flows through the filter, water and other contaminants are separated from the fuel and collect in a chamber of the filter. Periodically, the water and other contaminants must be drained from the filter. As a result, the above filters often include drain valves to effectuate drainage of the water and other contaminants. One such filter incorporating a drain valve can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,978 to Brown et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improvements in the design and function of the aforementioned filters.